


Meant to Be (written for Bassez Day 2008)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Meant to Be (written for Bassez Day 2008)

Prompts 1-4: Yes I was greedy. :) These were written as ficlets originally, but they were mostly sad, and I wasn't happy with that, so I just combined them all together and made what you see here, adding bits where I needed to.  
  
1\. Did it come too easy to the two of us Did we go too wrong to ever make it right   
2\. Just give me one night to prove our love can last I can make love a work of art   
3\. How come you never learned the Golden Rule Don't talk to strange men, don't be a fool   
4\. You know my feelings run deep You've got me calling your name in my sleep  
  
 ~~ ***************************************************************************************************~~

  
"Rum and Coke, please," he said, leaning on the edge of the bar, giving me a wink as he did so.

I nodded and turned to pull the glass from the shelf behind me, taking down the bottle from the rack above. I held the flask in an expert hand and poured exactly one shot of the liquor, scooped out three ice cubes to drop into the glass, and squirted the soda from the hose.

I placed the tumbler in front of him with an elaborate flourish and a sweeping bow that my high school drama teacher would have been proud of. "Your drink, my good man." I said, affecting an English accent.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile and he casually reached across the polished mahogany of the bar. "Thank you. I'm Lance."

I took his hand softly, but instead of the shake he'd been expecting, I leaned over and brushed my lips against his knuckles. "JC, and I'm very pleased to meet you.", I said, righting myself, and meeting his light green eyes.

&&&&&&&&

We spent that night together. He took me home with him and I met his roomate, Joey, and then we tumbled into bed, not rising from the sheets for more than cursory clean-up until the next afternoon. I spent the next night and the next with him as well. We went to my apartment, and I let him hear the songs I'd been writing and recording on my old Sony cassette player. I told him my dreams of being a big star, writing music that people could relate to, and he shared his of going to space. I thought we were perfect together.

&&&&&&&&

We never fought, seldom really argued. Sure we bickered occasionally, but which couple doesn't? When he said he was leaving, I asked him what was wrong.

He told me that it just wasn't working for him, that he needed something different, something more exciting. He said we were too settled, too alike and that he needed more challenge in his relationships.

We tried counciling and date nights and I even cut down on the hours that I spent recording my songs, especially the late-night ones, cause I knew he hated it when I woke him up coming to bed after a long session.

It didn't seem to help. At the end, our relationship was nothing more than a shallow hull, with all the life sucked out. Maybe he was right. Maybe we were too different after all.

&&&&&&&&

I saw him at the club one night, a couple of weeks after we'd split up.  He looked terrible, blood-shot eyes and his shirt was wrinkled. It looked like he had pretty much given up. When he left me, he and Joey's friend, Chris, had hooked up for a few days, and things hadn't worked out. He really took a chance, going from a 'too-settled' relationship to dating a guy who made him crazy on the best of days. I called him up a day or two after I saw him out, and begged for another chance.

He'd put me off for a few days, but finally agreed and we'd gone out for a nice dinner at Alfredo's. I even made sure that my clothes matched and didn't look too ridiculous. I'll probably never tell him that I got Justin to help me pick out what I was going to wear. We'd forgone going to a club in favor of coming back to my place to watch a video.

He really wanted to see Shelter, so we stopped by Blockbuster and rented it, and picked up some popcorn, milk duds and a huge container of Mike and Ike. We used to buy them and separate the colors. He only liked the red and yellow and my favorites are orange and green. We both really enjoyed the movie, what we saw of it. Between sharing butter-flavored kisses, and licking the chocolate from each other's fingers, we missed a lot of the actual plot.

We made love that night, for the first time in what felt like forever. The movie had ended and both of us were ready, so I'd led him up the stairs to what used to be our room. I'd undressed him slowly, kissing every inch of skin that I bared, reminding him of how things used to be, and what I wanted them to be again. It must have worked.

I brought him breakfast in bed the next morning, and told him that I thought we were better together than we ever could be apart. We started dating again, starting fresh and letting go of the things that had happened the first time around. Six months down the road, and my life finally seems like it's looking up.

&&&&&&&&

I could feel him slipping away from me, drifting farther out to sea. As hard as I stretched, my arms just weren't long enough to reach him. I swam harder, pushing my body to the limits, feeling my breath start to come in pants and gasps as I struggled to swim closer to him.

"Lance!" I cried out, as I saw a huge wave come crashing over his head. When it broke, I couldn't see him anymore, not even a glimpse of his salt-water soaked hair. "Lance, come back to me!"

I sat straight up in bed, eyes wide with terror, the dream startling me enough to wake me. Lance's arms slipped around my waist, and he pulled me close. I breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, tightening his arm around my waist. I lay back down next to him, tucking his chin against my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay now." I breathed in the scent of his honeysuckle shampoo and let the feel of his hearbeat soothe me back to sleep.


End file.
